This disclosure is related to bus termination schemes.
Continuing improvements in semiconductor manufacturing technology have resulted in smaller transistors and faster signaling. These improvements, however, have also produced new technical challenges. In particular, as signaling and data rates continue to increase, parasitic effects and other contributions to signaling noise may become more pronounced. To address these undesired effects, when transmitting signals across a bus, for example, termination schemes may be employed to produce sharper and/or faster transitions.